Lost & Found
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Set post-KHIII, no spoilers. Everyone's back home, and Sora and Kairi are together. Selphie's happy for them, and maybe a little bit jealous. Luckily, Riku's there, and he knows exactly what she's going through. Riku/Selphie friendship, one-sided RiKai and Selphie/Sora. SoKai in the background. ONESHOT. Rated for two mild swears.


_**I had this idea a while back, after remembering the scene from KHI where Selphie tells Sora about the paopu fruit myth. I kinda thought that that meant Selphie had a thing for Sora, so this came up. IT'S NOT A ROMANCE… Just thought you ought to know that.**_

**Lost & Found**

For the twentieth time that day, Selphie Tillmitt sighed heavily as she looked at the loved-up couple sitting together on the beach. Sora and Kairi. It had been a long time coming, she admitted to herself, but… She'd had a crush on him for _so_ long. She even mentally kicked herself when she brought up the legend of the paopu fruit all those years ago. She was happy for Kairi, sure… She'd waited for him for over a year, even when she couldn't remember him. Selphie hated herself for the fact that she'd forgotten who Sora was for an entire year. Kairi hadn't forgotten, at least not completely.

"You too, huh?" a deep voice asked behind her. She jumped and turned. Standing tall, his short silver hair obscuring his eyes, was Riku.

"Huh?" Selphie feigned ignorance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Selphie. You've still got that crush on Sora, huh?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "You knew?"

He grinned. "You weren't exactly subtle about it."

Selphie flushed in embarrassment. "Does Sora know?"

Riku scoffed. "Of course not. He was completely oblivious to Kairi's feelings for him for in excess of two years. So I'd guess that your secret is safe."

Selphie stared into space briefly before nodding. "That's good. I'd hate to ruin my friendship with him." She paused. "Wait… You said, 'You too'. What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" He shifted his feet awkwardly. "I kinda had a crush on Kairi for a _really _long time."

"You serious?" Selphie was shocked. Riku, resident ladies' man, had a crush on Kairi?

He nodded. "I went really far to try to get her to like me, too. Hell, I gave into the darkness for her. But I just couldn't see… Sora's the one who had her heart." He chuckled. "Both literally and figuratively."

Selphie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Never mind." He gave her a long look. "You know, despite the fact that you've been coming to the island for almost as long as I have, we haven't really hung out much, have we?"

Selphie shook her head. "I spent most of my time with Tidus and Wakka… When they weren't playing that stupid ball game of theirs… And you were always with Sora and Kairi."

He smiled. "Whaddya say we remedy that?" He held out his hand. "Nice to meetcha. I'm Riku."

She stared at his hand, having absolutely no idea what was going on.

"It's like a fresh start," Riku explained. "If we do this now, maybe we can become better friends."

"Oh…" she exclaimed. Giggling, she shook Riku's hand. "I'm Selphie. Pleasure to meet you, Riku."

He gave an ironic bow. "The pleasure is all mine."

She laughed; her gaze again drifted to Sora and Kairi, who were kissing gently on the beach nearby.

"Hey Selphie," Riku said behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a promise."

"What kinda promise?"

"If, and I mean _if_, Sora and Kairi ever break up…" Selphie's gasp interrupted him. "Not that I'm saying they will! It's hypothetical."

"Sorry. Go on."

"Like I was saying, if they ever break up, we hassle them until they get back together. You know…you bother Kairi, I'll annoy Sora…"

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan!" She held out a pinkie finger, which Riku eyed suspiciously. "We wrap our pinkies together, to ensure the promise," Selphie explained.

"I know that, it's just…" His eyes clouded over. "Someone I once knew did that all the time…" He shrugged suddenly. "Whatever. It's in the past." He locked his pinkie in with hers. "It's a promise."

They smiled at each other.

"Holding hands?" Sora's cheerful voice interrupted them. "Never thought Selphie was your type, Riku."

They looked up. Sora and Kairi, their hands locked, had walked up to them, cheeky grins on their faces.

Riku and Selphie moved their hands away quickly. "It's not like that!" they both protested.

Kairi giggled. "Sure it's not." She kissed Sora's cheek as they walked off. Their two best friends followed them with their eyes.

"We're gonna get them back for that, aren't we?" Selphie asked.

"You bet your ass we will," Riku answered vehemently.

_**So there we are. Short and to the point. Forgive me, I'm in a bit of a slump right now.**_

_**Anyway… PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


End file.
